The present invention relates to an IC heat radiation structure capable of effectively radiating heat emitted from the IC, and to a display device equipped with the IC heat radiation structure.
FIG. 4 is a partially sectional view shows the construction of a conventional liquid crystal display device with a direct backlight.
In FIG. 4, a reference numeral 11 denotes a bezel made of metal. In the bezel 11, on a periphery of a front plate 12 molded into a picture frame shape with an aperture 13, a sidewall 14 extended downward and perpendicularly to the front plate 12.
A reference numeral 21 denotes a liquid crystal display panel. In the liquid crystal display panel 21, a transparent electrode is formed on inner surfaces of two glass substrates 22 and 23 sandwiching liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display panel 21 is attached to a back surface of the front plate 12 so that the aperture 13 of the bezel 11 and a display portion of the liquid crystal display panel 21 are aligned.
A reference numeral 31 denotes a frame made of metal. In the frame 31, on a periphery of a front plate 32 molded into a picture frame shape with an aperture 33, a sidewall 34 extended downward and perpendicularly to the front plate 32. The liquid crystal display panel 21 is attached to a front surface of the front plate 32 so that the aperture 33 and the display portion of the liquid crystal display panel 21 are aligned.
A reference numeral 41 denotes a tape carrier package (TCP). The TCP 41 has a printed wiring film 42 fitted with a driver IC 43 for allowing the liquid crystal display panel 21 to display images. In the TCP 41, an electrode on one end of the printed wiring film 42 is connected to an electrode continuous with the transparent electrode of the glass substrate 23 with an anisotropic conductive film (ACF).
A reference numeral 44 denotes a control circuit substrate. In the control circuit substrate 44, an electrode thereof is connected and fixed to an electrode on the other end of the printed wiring film 42 with the ACF or solder.
A reference numeral 45 denotes a substrate stage for supporting the control circuit substrate 44. The substrate stage 45 is attached to the control circuit substrate 44.
A reference numeral 51 denotes a backlight unit. The backlight unit 51 comprises: a front frame 52 having a sidewall 55 on a periphery of a front plate 53 molded into a picture frame shape with an aperture 54, the sidewall being extended downward and perpendicularly to the front plate 53; a rear frame 56 detachably attached to a back surface of the front frame 52 and having a reflection film attached to a surface which serves as a reflection surface; lamps 57 attached to the rear frame 56; and a heat insulator 58 attached to an outer surface of the sidewall 55.
A reference numeral 61 denotes an interface for supplying electric powers to the respective portions by unillustrated wiring.
Next, an operation thereof will be described.
First, electric powers are supplied to the driver IC 43, the control circuit substrate 44 and the lamps 57 via the interface 61.
Then, the control circuit substrate 44 operates the driver IC 43 in accordance with a signal supplied thereto, and allows the liquid crystal display panel 21 to display specified images. Thus, the images displayed on the liquid crystal display panel 21 can be visibly recognized by light from the lamps 57.
Heat generated during the operation of the respective portions is radiated to peripheries thereof.
In recent years, accompanied with enlargement and higher definition of the liquid crystal display panel 21, power consumption of the driver IC 43 for allowing the liquid crystal display panel 21 to display images has been increased.
Therefore, an attempt has been made for effectively radiating heat emitted from the driver IC 43 by attaching a heat radiation member such as a heat sink and a heat-conductive rubber thereto. However, since the driver IC 43 is attached to the printed wiring film 42, direct attachment of the heat radiation member to the driver IC 43 causes a problem that disconnection tends to occur between the printed wiring film 42 and the driver IC 43.
The present invention was made in order to solve the foregoing inconvenience. An object of the present invention is to provide an IC heat radiation structure capable of effectively radiating heat emitted from an IC and a display device provided with the IC heat radiation structure.
A feature of the present invention includes an IC heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from an IC. The IC heat radiation structure holds a TCP fitted with the IC attached to a printed wiring film. Further included is a holding member for holding the TCP, a heat-conductive interposition member disposed between the holding member and the TCP, and a heat-conductive slip member disposed between the interposition member and the TCP or between the interposition member and the holding member.
Another feature of the present invention includes an IC heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from an IC. The foregoing IC heat radiation structure holds a TCP with the IC attached to a printed wiring film. Further included is a holding member for holding the TCP, a heat-conductive and elastic interposition member disposed between the holding member and the TCP, and a sheet harder than the interposition member disposed so as to contact the TCP. The sheet is disposed between the foregoing interposition member and the TCP.
Yet, another feature of the present invention is an IC heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from an IC. The foregoing IC heat radiation structure holds a TCP with the IC attached to a printed wiring film. Further included is a holding member for holding the TCP, and a heat-conductive interposition member disposed between the holding member and both surfaces of the TCP. The TCP has a surface where a protrusion of the IC is larger (the second heat-conductive rubber 84 side in FIG. 1, that is, the IC side) and a surface opposite thereto. The interposition member between the holding member and the opposite surface is made harder than the interposition member between the holding member and the surface at the IC side.
Still another feature of the present invention includes an IC heat radiation structure, wherein one surface of a TCP with an IC attached to a printed wiring film is movably held, and heat emitted from the foregoing IC is radiated therefrom. In this case, the foregoing IC is desirably held movably. In addition, a surface for holding is desirably formed of a heat-conductive slip member capable of moving the TCP to an in-surface direction of the printed wiring film.
Still yet another feature of the present invention includes a display device provided with a TCP with a driver IC attached to a printed wiring film. The driver IC allows a display panel to display images. Further included is an IC heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from the driver IC. The IC heat radiation structure includes a holding member for holding the TCP, a heat-conductive interposition member disposed between the holding member and the TCP, and a heat-conductive slip member disposed between the interposition member and the TCP or between the interposition member and the holding member.
Still yet a further feature of the present invention is a display device provided with a TCP with a driver IC attached to a printed wiring film. The foregoing driver IC allows a display panel to display images. Further included is an IC heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from the driver IC. The IC heat radiation structure includes a holding member for holding the TCP, a heat-conductive and elastic interposition member disposed between the holding member and the TCP, and a sheet harder than the interposition member disposed so as to contact the TCP. The sheet is disposed between the interposition member and the TCP.
Another feature of the present invention is a display device provided with a TCP with a driver IC attached to a printed wiring film. The foregoing driver IC allows a display panel to display images. Included is an IC heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from the driver IC. The foregoing IC heat radiation structure includes a holding member for holding the TCP, and a heat-conductive interposition member disposed between the holding member and both surfaces of the TCP. The TCP has a surface where a protrusion of the foregoing driver IC is larger and a surface opposite thereto. The interposition member between the holding member and the opposite surface is harder than the interposition member between the holding member and the surface where the IC protrusion is larger.
The present invention is a display device provided with a TCP with a driver IC attached to a printed wiring film. The foregoing driver IC allows a display panel to display images. Further included is an IC heat radiation structure for radiating heat emitted from an IC. The IC heat radiation structure is movably holding one surface of the TCP.
Various other objects, features, and attendant advantages of the present invention will become more fully appreciated as the same becomes better understood when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.